exsennadepofandomcom-20200214-history
Storiverse
Summary Storiverse is a fictional verse created by ExSENNA. Powers of the Verse Extremely varied. The Lowest Tier beings can be Tier 11 while highest Tier are Tier 1 Overall. Storiverse is very strong. It has a Multiverse which contains infinite number of Universes and countless civilizations with very high technology who are seeking to rule more. A "World" without good or bad. A "World" where history belongs to the victors. Sounds familiar, right? Abstract Entities, whose power can vary a lot, all are usually beyond time of multiverse. they are Low 2-C to 2-A, These ones usually kept in control by strong Civilizations around Multiverse in order to stop them from randomly erasing Universes, as most of them are almost completely Mindless. Most of these beings can also be weaponized by said civilizations. Beyond that, we have higher-dimensional Entities, Entities above 3-Dimension. In context of Storiverse, higher-dimensional beings are always superior to lower-dimensional ones normally. Their power can vary betwen Low 1-C to 1-B Taht & Diyar Entities. Entities that reside in Taht or Diyar, are usually called Sonsuz, both of which are countably infinite-dimensional, They are High 1-B. But Diyar is infinitely above Taht, so Diyar Entity is infinitely above Taht Entitiy. Kabir, a realm that is transcendent of Taht and Diyar. They are uncountably infinite and are Low 1-A. Not only Kabir is infinitely superior to them, it is simply inaccessible to them normally. Only known resident of Kabir are are Nisegami. Alem Entities: Alem is a realm that is transcendent of Kabir, is inaccessible for Kabir entities. The only known entities who reside in Alem are Hakaigami. Hakaigami are beings made of pure abstractions, All Hakaigami are '''1-A '''by nature, but their own transcendence among themselves also continues. They have a hierarcy systam called "Hırs" which is an infinite layers of hierarcy. Entities from Cehennem. This entities are very mysterious, due to their inability to leave Cehennem, and all they can do is sending avatars to 3-D realms. Also, Even most powerfull Hakaigami inable to send avatars to Cehennem. But we do know these entities are very strong. Their avatars are capable of resisting Higher-dimensional abilities despite being only 3-D. Huzur claims that this realm is likely controlled by an entitiy of at least comparable existence to himself, as Huzur's influence is also incapable of fully reaching there. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Terminology These are some words used in Verse and their descriptions. Hakaigami * A race of gods who reside in Alem. It's unknown how they are created but beings from lower realities can somehow "ascend" into being an Hakaigami via various ways. They often use Avatars to interact with lower realities. Avatars can be direct reflection of Hakaigami's self with same consciousness and abilities or just a being created with some degree of Hakaigami's power and obeys its orders. Nisegami * A race of gods who reside in Kabir, usually considered to be younger "siblings" of Hakaigami, they do not possess Hırs Value and usually close to each other in terms of power and abilities. Taht & Diyar * countably Infinite-dimensioned realms, residence of many Gods and abstract entities Diyar is another infinite-dimensional realm, infinitely superior to Taht Kabir * Kabir is an uncountably infinite-dimensioned realm that is transcendent of Taht & Diyar. Not only is infinitely superior, also inaccessible to them. Alem * Realm beyond and inaccessible to Kabir. Residence of Hakaigami Hile * Equivalent of hax. Basically abilities that can be used to ignore opponents' statistics and render them irrelevant. a being with hile ability is called hileci or hile user Cehennem * Realm of entities called İblis, seperate from "realspace", not much is known about this realm due to no one being able to travel there, even Hakaigami are incapable of sending an avatar or interacting with this realm, entities from this realm are also incapable of manifesting themselves in "realspace" or Alem. only place they can interact with is 3-D Multiverse, they do so by creating an avatar while true selves still inside their realm. Huzur claims this realm is controlled by a being similar to his existence as even he seemingly isn't able to fully interact with Cehennem. Vesvese * A power source that is connected to Cehennem. Vesvese is exclusive to 3-D beings, very rarely, regardless of their race, some individuals born with potential to use Vesvese. These individuals, also known as Vesvese userd or Vesvesers, usually have a different aura that allow other people to notice them. An aura that makes them different. After mastering their abilities,they can use this aura for various purposes. They can also gain powers way beyond their normal limits due to connection with Cehennem, a realm that even Hakaigami are incapable of affecting. "realspace" * name of entire multiverse along with all higher dimensions, including Taht and Diyar. Does not include Cehennem or Alem Hırs * Fundemental part of Hakaigami. It's described as endless layer of hierarcy hidden within amout of Hırs value an Hakaigami has. The more Hırs Hakaigami has, the stronger they are, For example, An Hakaigami with Hırs value of 2 wiews Hakaigami with 1 Hırs as "fiction", infinitely superior to it and completely insignificant other than their 1 Hırs value, which they would like to take. There are various ways for Hakaigami to increase their Hırs value, some of them increase it by "battling" with other Hakaigami. Some others increase it via having symbolic relations with lesser beings. Mugens * A race of humanoid species, who lack soul, their population is not very high, therefore they only have one Country called Mugenverse, they control most of their universe and have small bases in other universes Humans * Race of Humans who rule over several universes with several Countries, Most notably Atadan Empire Kovan * Kovan is a race of Humanoid aliens, similar to Mugen, but unlike them, they have an extreme number of population, trillions, they have control over several Universes. They exist as many coutries but all of them united by one single banner; Kovan Undivided Characters * Huzur * Merak * Beikan * Kin * Magnashire Atadan * Kızıl * Vaide Vaidorna * Imecerek * Kral Kaos * Flurry of Kaos * Suikast * Kapkara * Jaakuna Weapons Vehicles Category:Verses